narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mizuki
Small additions Seems that some small additions might be necessary to this character's entry. A small subsection on a female character known as Tsubaki, as more prominently seen in episodes 143, 146, and 147 might be in order. She's Mizuki's fiance, though there appears to be some chemistry between Iruka and her as well, least according to Pakkun in episode 146. In addition, the prison-break storyline, which starts at episode 142 and lasts until 147 makes clear that Mizuki is a former childhood friend of Iruka, though the former claims that he wasn't truly Iruka's friend and just enjoyed watching him suffer. Episode 145 shows that Mizuki once killed an injured teammember to ensure that the mission they were on could be completed successfully. Has some apparent issues with not being recognized by the townspeople for his skills. Episode 146 shows that Orochimaru witnessed the murder and recruited him shortly after. He also marked him with some type of seal. Though it looks nothing like the previously seen Earth or Heaven seals. It also serves as a diagram of the chemistry mixing table (for lack of a better term) used to make the transformation potion. The potion also seems to be some type of prototype form for the transformations as displayed by those bearing Heaven or Earth seals, in addition to one branch of the research performed by Orochimaru in order to perfect his immortality technique. 62.51.168.5 01:34, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Death At the end of the filler storyline he was in, doesn't Tsubaki conclude that Mizuki is dead? Or is it more like "he will never be a shinobi again"? Ai Raiokachi 18:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :It is "he will never be a shinobi again". In the next episode, you se some ANBU interrogate him. Jacce 18:13, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, it's been awhile since I've seen those episodes. Ai Raiokachi 18:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Surname? There's a redirecting link saying Mizuki Toji. Does that mean the "Toji" is Mizuki's surname? Where did it came from? Yatanogarasu 04:52, 17 January 2010 (UTC) :It was just a mistranslation. Jacce | Talk 13:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Puppet Technique? When did he use the puppet technque?D.G 09:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) After he break out of prison , around Naruto episode 142 i think --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 11:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Tense It's getting quite -.-. Why do you keep changing 'is' to 'was'? Mizuki is still a chunin, just he can't be a ninja anymore! >_< —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :This might help. Jacce | Talk | 12:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::He's not dead, but at the same time he's not a shinobi. There's also a past tense thing... It can stay either way I think, but given that he betrayed the village and the anime storyline, past tense would make more sense.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I see but should we prefer the manga's information over anime? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes but the two aren't mutually exclusive. They actually fit into one another (somewhat) as far as Mizuki being a shinobi of the village. In all likelihoods Mizuki was arrested and put in jail for treason or else killed (I dunno what Konoha does) which would mean he was a shinobi of the village. Saying "is" there kinda gives the impression that he's still active to me at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I get it now lol but how about the introductory paragraph? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) quotes in the filler arc, when he's suffocating his comrades, didn't he say something like, "its unfortunate, but those who're useless in battle only become dead weight for the rest, it may just be a minor injury, but if your not able to get up and fight, you've only got yourself to blame". would that count as a quote?? --Caseather (talk) 23:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) or how about in the introduction arc, when he says to naruto, "the nine tailed fox that killed irukas parents has taken over YOUR body, you are the nine tailed fox", does that count as a quote??.... --Caseather (talk) 21:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) If they are valid, feel free to add them yourself, perhaps?--Elveonora (talk) 21:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) whats considered "valid"?? --Caseather (talk) 21:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) No idea, but they appear to be, lol. I think they should be important contextually and from canonical scenes, if they are, add them--Elveonora (talk) 21:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) i don't really know how to operate whatever it is that would allow me to create a "quotes" section as to add them, do you? --Caseather (talk) 22:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Quotes lol--Elveonora (talk) 13:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Fuuma Shuriken Does his giant shuriken count as a fuuma shuriken? And if so, shouldn't it be under tools? Kaitan (talk) 02:30, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : It should. (talk) 02:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::Totally. Not. Why you ask? Fūma Shuriken have a special shape. The one Mizuki had was just a giant regular shuriken. --X29 02:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Then why is he listed as a user under Fūma Shuriken? It seems unusual or an infobox glitch~ Kaitan (talk) 03:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thats not an infobox glitch. Characters need to be added to the tools infobox seperately.~ UltimateSupreme 03:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Didn't see that one. --X29 03:18, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I mean, its a cache problem. It is listed here.~ UltimateSupreme 03:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) jutsu at 18:56 in episode 144 mizuki's hand rises from the ground, but different from in the earlier episode, this time it makes a hole like the hiding like a hole jutsu, instead of the underground projection fish jutsu, is this enough to add him as a user? also, it confused me even more because his hand rises from the ground underneath iruka, making a hole like hiding like a mole, but he never enters the ground, either does his hand.-- (talk) 11:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) also, I just rewatched the mizuke filler episodes, and never saw him use the puppet technique. where is this done actually? never mind its in episode 145 but he directly stats his puppet wasn't real. so was he really using puppet jutsu, or was it still part of the genjutsu iruka is it, because to me it seems the puppet was simply part of the genjutsu. rewatch episode 145 and see for yourselves.-- (talk) 11:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall much of this filler, but I do remember Iruka being attacked by a simple-looking puppet with a sword, so Mizuki definitely used that. Last time I looked through any of the episodes in this arc was to confirm Tsunade and Orochimaru as users of Genjutsu Binding, and its name. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'd say that mizuki used a GenJutsu but you'd have to analyze the episode In stages I'll watch the episode and try and Justify this--User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 18:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's part of the GenJutsu, If It was a puppet then they'd be chakra strings but there Is none so I think It's from the GenJutsu --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 18:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Don't recall puppet vanishing in anyway that would indicate genjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) So he Is a puppet user? --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 19:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) well mizuki says iruka realized his puppet wasn't real right before entering that building, and then the puppet isn't there when naruto goes down the same path. also, I think he used hiding like a mole with his hand only... -- (talk) 22:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) creation and conception Doesn't he have one in volume one? could someone add it? Munchvtec (talk) 11:54, October 3, 2014 (UTC)